


So you dont like me?

by bunnygoddess



Series: Super Love [2]
Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I love them so much, M/M, Maybe angst, actually not, good dads, is very soft, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygoddess/pseuds/bunnygoddess
Summary: After that rare "invasion" they had, when they all returned to their respective homes and went back to work the next day, Miracle guy felt a bit bad for telling a slight lie that he was trying to fix.
Relationships: Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno
Series: Super Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	So you dont like me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!, i just wanted to say, that i will do some ships, that i love, maybe they are “weird” or not, idk, hope you like it!

After this rare “invasion” happened, which was actually only a test for the children of the Heroics, everyone had been divided into their homes and then the next day to work as usual, but a certain blonde was half sad? No no, you could say that he was actually nervous and regretful about one thing, that's right, you guessed it, he regretted in a certain way when saying that he did not like his team, etc, but he regretted more when pointing to his "leader", actually, he loved Marcus but his egocentricity had won him over.

So he decided to apologize, but he didn’t find him , so he supposed that maybe Marcus went to drop off his daughter at school and still did not arrive, it occurred to him better to go visit Marcus's mother, doing this when he arrived he knocked on the door of the house revealing an old woman somewhat short but with an annoyed face.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" He said in a tired but slightly annoyed voice.

"Hello Mrs. Moreno, I wanted to say first that I'm sorry if I offend you in any way, but I come here to find out how I can make your son forgive me for saying a few words that my head said ..." he said with a nervous smile, the lady looked at him with a surprised face when she heard that he regretted saying a word and nodded.

"It is something easy and simple, do not take it to restaurants, that would only be if you want a date, it is better that you confess just when you forgive yourself" Miracle was going to say something but the old lady interrupted him "yes, you can tell for miles that you are in love with My son, buy him his favorite flowers, he have few because he cannot find, they are orange and yellow tulips, he reminds him of autumn, also buy him his favorite sweets, two boxes just in case, he likes apple pie, cinnamon rolls and some brownies, finally buy him a smoothie that has a mixture of mango, raspberry, lemon and a slight mint, with that he should forgive you and there you can confess to him ”she said writing down everything and giving it to him on a paper. "I wrote it to you so you don't forget, go ahead, take advantage of the fact that in a few minutes He will left Missy here"

Miracle Guy agreed smiling happily to fly at hyper speed, first it was for the flowers and yes, he went straight to Netherlands to buy the best tulips in some beautiful pots, after that he went to buy the chestnut's favorite sweets, keeping them in a well decorated box and then a bag and finally he went for Marcus's favorite milkshake, while he waited for that shake to be made, he thought about how he could appear, in his heroic form or in his casual form, he also thought how to confess, he had some nerves again thinking that He could reject him, but he was full of confidence and grabbed the shake when he saw that they finished doing it, obviously he paid for all this.

Meanwhile on Marcus's side, he was exhausted, he had many papers to fill out, see if nothing was happening in the city, no robbery, etc., when he saw that it was time to go he put his jacket over his white shirt and It was in the transport that guided them to their cars, he had to pick up Missy and leave her where her mother since she kept asking if she could stay in her mothers house, when he went to pick up and drop Missy where Anita Moreno, he went to his home, he wondered on the way what he would do, he had previously planned to take Miracle on a date but after hearing that phrase of "I don't like you" he felt bad and sad.

He was already home and made a coffee while trying to make some pancakes but he did it wrong again and had thrown the eggs in the garbage can, he sighed and just grabbed his coffee and sat on the couch to watch TV, but he was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

Confused Marcus left his cup on the table in the middle and went to see who it was, when he opened the door he was surprised to see a blonde with some tight black pants, next to a white shirt, it was Miracle Guy but in his casual way .

"Hello?"Said a confused Marcus

"Hey umm, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said when we were trapped, really ... my egocentricity had won me, I like you a lot! In fact .. I wanted to tell you something else besides all this "he said showing him the flowers, Marcus surprised by all that he grabbed the pots putting them in a place where they look pretty, he gently caressed the petals of the tulips.

"Wow .. thank you very much, you really didn't have to buy me this, it's really beautiful .." Marcus said, smiling slowly, kissing the blonde's cheek and grabbing the rest, leaving him and taking out the piece of apple pie. "You want some?? Oh right, what were you going to tell me? " Eating he sat on the sofa.

"Umm well ..." Miracle got nervous sitting where Marcus was so he took his hand, making him stop eating. "As I told you before ... I don't hate you or anything, in fact it's the opposite, I love you too much, in that way ... I started to feel that I loved you a while ago, you make me feel happy, you make me laugh, you protected me, it was inevitable ... I'm really sorry "sighed the blonde hoping that he would reject him but instead, he received a kiss, one that was delicate, sweet, that showed all the affection that the brown haired man felt towards the blonde, he was really surprised, He start kissing back, putting one hand on his hip and the other on his neck, making the kiss longer, they lasted up to a few seconds.

"I love you too Miracle ~"whispered on his lips the one who was wearing glasses, Miracle guy was red on his cheeks, but he gave him another kiss and another and another, in the end they both enjoyed the sweets that they had and watch the TV.


End file.
